


beginning

by gilbertcest



Series: a drabble a day challenge // the infernal devices [1]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, i am very liberal with my tags; i come from tumblr, it also has a touch of hurt/comfort, mentions of Charlotte; Henry; Will and Jem, okay more than a touch maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now I am in this grand house and I only have you to share it with." Jessamine looked up at her, biting her lip. "Not that I am not grateful, you agreed to live with me. I am. But.." She stopped and Tessa finished for her, "You miss them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginning

**Author's Note:**

> if you have stumbled upon this whilst searching for a good tessamine fic, you will be severely disappointed. I am sorry. but I do hope to write more drabbles of these two during this challenge and afterwards, so this is just me gently nudging myself into the infernal devices.. and hopefully there will be more and better attempts. (also this is unbeta'd so all - hopefully not many - mistakes are mine)

A soft rapping on her door caused Tessa to wake. For a moment she did not know where she was; the mattress beneath her felt too soft and the air around her too warm for her to be at the institute. Then she remembered.

A new house, a new room, a new life.

"Tessa?" Called Jessamine's hushed voice through the thick door and Tessa pushed away her covers hastily and hurried to the door. She hadn't known Jessamine for long, or particularly well, but something in the way she had spoken her name, made Tessa worry.

She opened the door, only to find Jessamine standing there, still wearing her evening gown, with bloodshot eyes and her face tear-stained. "I could not sleep."

Tessa was speechless, for she had never seen Jessamine look so disheveled and pitiful. The two girls stood there, facing each other, until Jessamine let out a choked sob and Tessa threw her arms around her reflexively, pulling the other girl against her.

"Shh, Jessie." She said, trying to sound soothing. "All is well."

Jessamine's body shook against hers, but when Tessa started leading her into the room, she followed without protest.

After placing her on the bed, Tessa worked on pushing Jessamine's hair out of her face. They were messy, something Tessa had never seen before. The sight of Jessamine like this, made her heart ache. Somehow Jessamine reminded Tessa of herself during her first weeks after arriving in England.

"It is not." Jessamine said. "A-All I ever wanted was to leave the institute, leave C-charlotte and Henry and Jem and Will - especially Will." She stopped as another sob shook her and Tessa thought she understood. "And now?" She prodded gently.

"Now I am in this grand house and I only have you to share it with." Jessamine looked up at her, biting her lip. "Not that I am not grateful, you agreed to live with me. I am. But.." She stopped and Tessa finished for her, "You miss them."

"Heavens no." Jessamine exclaimed and Tessa watched as fire returned into the other girls eyes, erasing the dullness that had claimed them a moment before. "No, but I miss their protection. For I am Nephilim, whether I like it or not - and believe me I do not - but neither of us is equipped to fend off demons or werewolves or vampires.."

"Oh, Jessamine." Tessa sighed, for she knew that it was not all Jessamine was worried of. She had noticed it, the moment she had first seen the house. It was big and fashionable, but it had far too many bedrooms for only two women to live in it. Clearly Jessamine had chosen the house with a big family in mind.

"I do not miss them." Jessamine said, almost stubbornly. "Of course not." Tessa said, quickly. She might have not known Jessamine well, but she knew her well enough. And Jessamine would never admit to missing anything relating to shadowhunting. Not even the people who had become her family.

"If you wish, we could ask for Will or Jem to come stay with us." At Jessamine's horrified look, Tessa quickly added, "Under the cover of them being our cousins, of course. And only for as long as we know no Downworlder will attack us in the middle of the night."

"That does sound reasonable." Jessamine said, and finally her lips pulled up in a slight smile.

Tessa nodded, encouragingly. "It does."

"And you wouldn't have to be all alone with dear old, awful me." Jessamine said, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Jessie." Gently Tessa took the other girls hand into hers. "Charlotte and Henry offered to take me with them, but I declined. I chose to stay with you." And when Jessamine opened her mouth to surely protest, Tessa continued to speak, "And not because I pity you, or want to be with your for your riches. I chose to be with you, because even in the short time we've known each other, I have grown to care for you."

"Truly?" Jessamine asked and Tessa was surprised that her confession had not been met with sarcasm. "Truly."

At that Jessamine smiled and threw her arms around her. "Thank you, Tessa. I shall never make you regret choosing to stay with me."

**Author's Note:**

> here's the link to the challenge: http://gilbertcest.tumblr.com/post/89881526331


End file.
